sophie_so_goodfandomcom-20200215-history
Louisa Monet-Schonewise/Understanding Louisa
__Noeditsection__ inside their soul better understanding credit to character design inspiration on tumblr for these. answered with respect to an older Louisa. #Is your character good at working with their hands? If so, are they better at practical and crafting-type pursuits (carpentry, knitting/sewing, smithing, car repairs, etc.) or fine arts like drawing and painting? #Has your character ever been to a beach? If so, did they enjoy it? Why or why not? #There’s a spider, cockroach, silverfish, or some other nasty bug in your character’s house/room/apartment/etc.! How do they deal with it? Do they squish it? Capture it to release it outside? Scream and run for the hills? #How would your character react to the death of a family member, close friend, or other loved one? Is this something they’ve experienced in the past or not? #Does your character know how to swim? If not, have they ever been in a situation where they wished they had? #How quickly does your character generally pick up new skills or knowledge? Are they better at learning “book knowledge” or hands-on skills? #What are your character’s sleeping habits? Can they fall asleep anywhere, or do they need perfect silence and darkness? Do they tend to stay up late or get to bed early? Would they be comfortable sharing a bed with someone they don’t know very well? #Does your character have any seemingly irrational fears or phobias? If so, was it caused by a specific incident in their past? #Describe your character’s dream house. Where would it be located? What unique things would be inside it? #If your character was greatly outnumbered in a fight, would they stand their ground or run away? Does their mindset in this matter ever get them in trouble? #Describe what the first five pictures in your character’s Instagram would be. #Describe your character’s feelings about their own body. Does it have anything to do with the culture in which they were raised, the people who raised them, etc.? #If your character were shipwrecked on a deserted island, how long could they survive? #Does your character have any tattoos, piercings, scarification, or other intentional body modifications? If so, do they have any special personal or cultural meaning? If they don’t have any, do they want any? #Describe your character’s social class. How do they feel towards people from other classes? #How well can your character cook? Do they enjoy cooking, do it out of necessity– or have they never had to cook for themselves? #Would your character rather travel all over the world alone or stay in one place forever with the people they love? #Does your character prefer reading poetry or prose? Do they write either, or both? Can they read and/or write? #Your character is in a burning room and can save either a priceless work of art or a living animal. Which do they choose? #How does your character show affection towards other people, if at all? #Is your character fashionable by the standards of their culture? If not, is it by choice, lack of money, something else? #If your character were a big-time Hollywood star, how would they react to fame? #How does/would your character react to unwanted sexual advances? #Which does your character value more: loyalty or morality? #Is your character religious? If so, do they follow the (or one of the) major religion(s) of their culture, or a different one? If not, are they more of an atheist, agnostic, or spiritualist (or none of the above)? #Does your character believe in ghosts? (Also, do ghosts actually exist in their world?) #Your character believes something that is at odds with what the rest of their family and/or friends believe. Do they talk about it with them? If so, how do they approach the subject? #What do you think is your character’s best and worst trait? What do they think is their best and worst trait? #Is your character the type of person to correct someone’s grammar when they’re speaking? Conversely, how would they react to someone correcting their improper grammar? #How does your character feel about the concept of virginity? How does their culture feel about it? #Does your character prefer living alone, or with family, friends/roommates, significant other(s), etc.? #Your character is handed a Rubik’s Cube. Do they try to solve it? Can they? If so, how quickly? #Your character just got tickets to their favorite comic/anime/etc. convention! Who do they cosplay? #If your character found a magic genie lamp and was granted three wishes, what would they be? #If your character could meet one historical figure, who would it be? (Also: If they’re from a fictional world, what heroes from their culture’s past would they want to meet?) #Your character gets the opportunity to go back in time and change one decision they made in their past. Do they do it? If so, what do they change? #What is your character’s biggest insecurity about their a) personality and b) appearance? #Describe your character’s ideal romantic and/or sexual partner (if applicable). #Where does your character hope to be in ten years’ time? Is it a physical place, an emotional state, something else? #If your character is from a world other than our modern-day real world, how they react if they suddenly ended up in our world? #Does your character feel like they fit in with their culture, or are they at odds with it? #Your character sees someone being bullied in the streets. How do they react? #How susceptible to peer pressure is your character? What about pressure from their family? #If your character could transport themselves into one ‘existing’ fictional universe, which would they choose (or other universe, if they’re already an OC for an existing universe)? #Did your character have a favorite stuffed animal, blanket, doll, etc. as a child? If so, at what age did they stop playing with it? Do they still own it or has it gotten lost or destroyed over the years? #If your character were given $1,000 (or their country’s equivalent) to spend on non-necessities (i.e. no food or clothes or rent, etc.), what would they buy? #How would your character describe their own appearance? Is it in line with how the other characters view them and/or how they’re described in the narration, or is it skewed (for better or for worse)? #Does your character dye their hair? If so, do they still go for a “natural” look (like blonde to brunette), or bright/unnatural colors? #Does your character have any bad habits or compulsions that are genuinely detrimental to their health and/or safety (smoking, drug/alcohol abuse, reckless driving, etc.)? If so, is it something they’re trying to change, or do they not care? #Is there anyone in your character’s life that they would be willing to die for? If so, does that character feel the same way about them? #Is your character vegan or vegetarian? If so, is it for moral or health reasons? If not, how do they feel about vegans and vegetarians? #Is your character charismatic, or does it take people some time to warm up to them? What is it about their personality that makes people react this way to them? #What is the longest romantic relationship your character has had, if any? What about platonic relationships? #Is there any special object that your character never goes without? If so, is it because of sentimental value (like a family heirloom) or practical use (like a pocketknife)? Or maybe both? #Think of your the last TV show, movie, or book your watched or read. Who would be your character’s favorite character? Which characters are most like them? #How does your character handle finances? Are they a big spender or a careful saver? #Has your character ever gotten in trouble with the law? If so, what for? Does this ever come back to affect them? #Is your character particularly interested in a certain historical period? If so, what about it appeals to them? #What are your character’s political beliefs? If your character is from a fictional world, are there political parties or groups that share these beliefs? #If your character is from a world where magic is real/common, what would they do if they suddenly ended up in a non-magical world? Or if they just lost their powers? #How many past sexual partners has your character had, if any? How do they feel about one night stands/hookups/other “promiscuous” sex? Is that something they ever have/would engage in? #How “self-aware” is your character within the story (i.e. a fantasy story where they find out they’re the chosen one and call it cliche, or a sci-fi story where they compare their life to Star Wars)? #If your character is the narrator of the story, are they a reliable narrator? Or do they often omit/embellish things to swing the reader’s opinion a certain way? #Has your character ever traveled outside the country if their birth? If so, what for? And if not, do they ever want to? #Would your character ever put themselves in danger to help a complete stranger? If so, how bad would a situation have to be for your character not to help someone? #Your character hits the jackpot lottery and is suddenly a millionaire. What’s their first purchase? #How would your character deal with someone confessing their love to them? What if they don’t return the feelings? What if they do? #How does your character react to conflict, both verbal and physical? #Does your character’s actual age align with the age they act? Or are they more or less mature than their peers? If your character has a longer-than-human lifespan (like elves, vampires, etc.), how does that affect their age/maturity relationship? #Describe your character’s ideal vacation day. Where would it be spent? Who would it be with? #How does your character feel about their culture’s mythology and/or legends? Do they enjoy learning about it? Or do they find them boring? #Is your character athletic? If so, is it because of their occupation (soldier, professional athlete, etc.), or because they make a conscious effort to fit exercise into their routine? #Describe your character’s relationship with their parents, and/or with whoever raised them if not their parents. Are they close? Do they tend to get along well, or are family gatherings always a chaotic event (or nonexistent)? #Is your character more of a “thinker” or a “doer?” Would they rather be part of the planning or the execution of an idea? #Does your character tend to take unnecessary risks, or are they more on the cautious side? If they are a risk-taker, does it ever get them into trouble? If they’re cautious, do they wish they were more gutsy sometimes? #Does your character act differently around strangers than they do around friends? If so, how dramatic is the difference? #If your character were a wizard/witch in the Harry Potter universe, what would their Patronus be? #Who in your character’s life has made the biggest impact on who they are as a person today? Was that impact for better or worse? Does your character realize the effects they’ve had on them? #How much formal education has your character had? How does this compare to the average citizen of their homeland? Did they enjoy their education or was it a struggle? #How would your character react to being used or manipulated by someone they trusted? Would they ever forgive that person? #Would your character ever cheat at a card game? What about only in certain situations, like when there’s money on the line or they’re playing against really unsavory people? #How does your character feel about recreational drug use? Have they ever done drugs? If not, would they ever, or have they intentionally avoided using them? #How does your character react to frustration, like being unable to solve a difficult problem? Do they tend to get worked up over it, or to work through the problem logically? #Is your character happy with the place that they live? If not, what don’t they like about it? Are they trying to leave? Would they be able to if they did try? #Has your character ever fainted/fallen unconscious for any reason? If so, why– injury/pain, shock, illness, exhaustion, dehydration, something else? Does it happen often or was it a one-time thing? #Can your character easily entertain themselves, or do they always feel the need to be around other people? #Is your character good at keeping in touch with friends and family, or do they often forget to call/write/return texts, etc.? Does this bother their friends at all? #Imagine your character at an amusement park. What do they do? Ride the scariest coasters? Play games until they win the big prizes? Stick to the smaller rides? #Is your character more clumsy or graceful? Does this come from training they’ve done (ballet, sports, etc.) or is it natural? #Does your character speak any languages other than their native tongue(s)? If so, where did they learn it/them? Do they use it regularly? #Does your character have a large or small appetite? Are they a picky eater or willing to try any dish once? #Can your character play any instruments? If so, when and how did they learn? Do they play just for fun, in a school group/club, in a band, or for some other reason? #Where did your character’s name come from? Is it a family name? A random one their parents liked? Something they picked for themselves? Does it have any special meaning? #Does your character have any pets? If so, what? If not, do they want any? #How does your character feel about authority figures? If the feeling is negative, do they act on that feeling? #What’s the worst physical injury your character has ever suffered? Does it still affect them today? #How would your character react if someone broke into their house while they were home? #Is your character generally a patient person? Are they patient with some people but can’t stand others? #What was/would have been your character’s first email address? #Is your character generally the first to make a move if they have a crush on someone, or do they wait for the other person to act first? #Describe your character’s sexual orientation. Have they ever questioned this identity, whatever it may be? Is it a big part of their life, or something they don’t ever really think about? #Does your character have any scars? If so, where are they located, and where did they come from? #How well does your character control their emotions? Do they have a lot of breakdowns or do they generally hold it together pretty well? #How does your character feel about children? Do they have any children of their own, much younger siblings, or other kids that they are close to? If they don’t have kids, do they want to ever have any? #What would your character’s ideal birthday/holiday/etc. present be? Do they get shy when receiving gifts in front of people, or do they like it? #Can your character ride a horse (or camel, donkey, or any other animal)? If so, is it something they do often? Is it a hobby or a necessary means of transportation for them? #Does your character spend a lot of time on grooming, like shaving, makeup, hairstyling, etc.? Why or why not? #What’s the most valuable/expensive single item your character has ever owned? Where did they get it? Does it have any meaning to them beyond the monetary value? #Who are the three people closest to your character? Are they friends? Family? #Is your character the kind of person who takes (or would take) a lot of selfies? What about pictures of their friends? Category:Louisa Monet-Schonewise Category:Understanding Beans